User blog:Alphagray/Warwick, The Blood Hunter (Rework)
|date = (Month) (Day), (Year) |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 448 (+92) |mana = 200 (+35) |damage = 58 (+3.3) |range = 125 (Melee) |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+2.88%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.8) |manaregen = 7.1 (+0.6) |speed = 350 }} Warwick, the Blood Hunter is a custom champion rework in League of Legends. Abilities seconds and revealing nearby wounded enemy champions for the duration. (up to 1450 range) }} * This also showcases a scaling passive, such as or 6 (3 level) * Note that there is an internal cooldown on Blood Scent of 1.25 seconds. Warwick rapidly slashes the air in front of him, dealing physical damage in a short cone and applying on-hit effects 3 times. The base damage is distributed to all targets affected, down to a minimum. |leveling = AD)}} AD)}} AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=375 }} Note: The ability lets tankier characters group up to force Warwick to distribute the damage. Instead of Warwick getting a bonus for a target being isolated, a la Kha'Zix, Warwick gains better team fight presence by nonetheless applying on-hit effects to targets affected, allowing him to reduce Armor and Magic Resist effectively with a Black Cleaver. The range is shorter than the old Hungering Strikes by a slight amount, and the cone is relatively narrow. Warwick gains lifesteal. |description2 = Warwick's attacks deal bonus magic damage, causing the target to bleed over 3 seconds. If any enemies are marked by Blood Scent, the bleed damage increases by a percentage of the target's maximum health. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana per attack |range = }} This effect doesn't stack, but in combination with the passive lifesteal and the bonus healing form Blood Scent's stacks, this would be Warwick's primary Jungling tool, since he can Mark Blue or Red buff. Warwick and nearby allies gain attack speed for 8 seconds. Warwick can end this effect by casting Cull the Herd. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Enemies next to Warwick are terrified and flee from Warwick. If the target is marked by Warwick's Blood Scent, their movement speed is reduced by 30% |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 175 }} }} Warwick channels for 2 seconds, gaining 4 stacks of Blood Scent per second. This can exceed the normal cap. At the end of the channel, Warwick howls, revealing and silencing all enemy champions in range for 3 seconds. For 7 seconds, Warwick loses the ability to auto attack, but can dash short distances by recasting his ultimate. Enemies that he passes through take physical damage and are slowed for 1 second. |description2 = The dash applies on-hit effects and can pass through thin walls. If Warwick kills an enemy champion during Unleash the Beast, the duration is extended. *'Charge Speed:' 1200 *'Charge Range:' 375 |leveling = ( ) ( ) seconds 90% |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1750 }} Category:Custom champions